


Sleeps on a Plane (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for the prompt <i>J2 (any rating), on the plane back to Vancouver. Jared falls asleep on  Jensen's shoulder at 36,000 feet. Jensen lets his hands wander.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeps on a Plane (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeps on a Plane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190540) by raeschae. 



**Title:** [Sleeps on a Plane](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/207172.html?thread=5607748#t5607748)  
 **Author:** raeschae   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** None given, possibly PG if even that   
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Comment fic for the prompt _J2 (any rating), on the plane back to Vancouver. Jared falls asleep on Jensen's shoulder at 36,000 feet. Jensen lets his hands wander._

 **Format:** mp3

3.01 MB, 3 min 17 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/nvdog7vyslc22y007qfl)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?t2bf9eci9arok2w)


End file.
